When the Captain met River
by xOnceEAgainx
Summary: Jack learns about the Doctor's death, but something doesn't makes sense, and who is that River character? One-shot Captain Jack met the new Doctor and his also new family/ Sequel to this fiction: Trouble 3x


**A/N: Writting something for River Song and The Doctor, is not that easy due that timeline stuff and the wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.**

**Anyway I think that River and the Doctor meet mostly out of sync, but I think not everytime (because he gives her the screwdriver and that must be after he knows her well enough), I think that when he comes to meet her, their timeline, can be sync, but when is her that tries to find him, they are out of sync. For the propuses of this story this will work like that.**

**So this is set after the crash of the byzantium, River is still in jail, Amy and Rory already know the Doctor isn't death.**

* * *

><p>"No, No NO." Jack, voice sounded really altered.<p>

"What? What happened?" Gwen turned her head and saw Jack was looking for the one of the Torchwood computer screens

"It can't be. It's a lie."

"What are you talking about World War II?" Rex's head appeared on the door.

After Miracle Day, they were still trying to put everything in order and getting the new Torchwood team on track was taking more time than they had predict at first, Not only for the lack of equipment but also because they were still on a provisory place, trying to decide where to set Torchwood Five – Wales or California.

"He can't. He couldn't." Jack's sentences continued not making any sense to Gwen, so she decided to check what Jack was looking at.

"Oh no, the Doctor." She said looking at the screen and seeing a lot of different sources stating that the Doctor was dead." "Is it true?" Gwen asked Jack. He just nodded.

"All the sources, all say the same, it's a fact" _a __fixed __point __in __time __and __space, __just __like __me_ he thought.

"Who is this Doctor guy?" Rex was now also looking at the screen.

"He is the most brilliant, amazing man there is...was." Jack's voice was now filled with sadness "It can be true. I have to find who did this." He said heading for the door

"What are you going to do Jack?" Gwen grabbed his arm, made him turn around.

He faced her. "What do you think?" and letting go of her hand went out to the street.

0000000000

It didn't take long for Jack to learn who had killed the Doctor, but something didn't sound right. He had known the Doctor for so long, there was always something more too everything.

_Doctor __River __Song __imprisoned __in __the __Stormcage __Containment __Facility_, _now __that __will __be __a __fun __visit_. Returning to the 51st century was not something that pleased Jack; too many memories even for a man who had already lived so much.

Jack planned it carefully, well as carefully as we had always plan his attacks and strategies, doing it by improvisation. The Stormcage Containment Facility was not his preferential place to appear on the 51st century, but the Doctor was so much more important than that, he just had to go there.

0000000000

"You're late." River was standing on her cell reading a book, and didn't looked up for the man. _I'm Jack pleasure to meet you, _was Jack's first thought. He was surprised, he knew he was going to find River Song, but he didn't quite imagined her like this, but he also knew this was the person who had killed the Doctor and that he could never forgive or forget. With the lack of any answer the woman looked up to face him.

"Oh." River's disappointment was obvious. "I was not expecting you. Who are you?"

Before Jack could say it she got closer (as close as she could get behind the bars) and looked at him from top to bottom and smiled. "Military coat, 51st century attitude and good looks, you must be Captain Jack." River said flirting with him.

"I see my reputation precedes me, even here." Jack smiled.

"Oh, but the reality is much more good looking than the stories." River teased him.

Jack had to admit this woman was something different "You probably know why I'm here then."

"Are you here to kill me?" River was still smiling, but now it was a different more serious smile.

"What do you think?"

"That you will not kill me before you know why, after all you're not the same man you were before the Doctor. You don't kill without a reason, and you know something is not right." She smiled again. "Am I close enough?"

She talked like she knew him, like she knew the Doctor. He was in fact a different man, thought the years, after the Doctor, Ianto, Gwen and Torchwood itself he had changed and became a better person. "Who are you?" Jack was intrigue by this woman.

"Also" River continued "That will probably change your mind." She said nodding to something that was behind him.

Jack turned to face a strange skinny man, with a tweed jacket and a bow tie, the man was smiling. "Hello." Jack look into the man's eyes. It didn't matter how many faces he had, those eyes, those kind and hard sweet and sad eyes, would never changed.

"I heard you were late." Jack said understanding who was River expecting earlier.

"Well…" The man started. "I had to park the TARDIS there." He said pointing to the North corridor, where Jack could see the old blue box.

"Love the bow tie." Jack said smiling, like he didn't smile for a long time.

"You have to see the fez" The Doctor started "I wear a …" he looked at River and lowered the tone of voice "fez now."

"Sweetie you know I can hear you right?" They both looked to River and then back to each other, and Jack couldn't hold it no more and just hugged the Doctor.

"Why are you getting younger?" Jack finally asked, letting go "And who is she?" he said pointing to River, and realizing she had just break off her cell.

"We better go now." River said as the alarm went off.

The Doctor look to River and Jack "Basically run."

"How did you manage to land it without I realizing it?" Jack asked while they were running toward the TARDIS.

"I taught him how to land it without making those noises." River whispered Jack.

"You didn't teach me anything." The Doctor said stopping in front of the TARDIS door, and turning around to River.

0000000000

"What did you to the TARDIS? I like this new template." Jack was looking closely to all the new TARDIS design.

The Doctor turned to him smiling. "Cool right?"

"You know you have a lot of explaining to do." Jack started. "From the beginning." He turned to River "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Doctor River Song, archeologist." She smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said flirting with her.

"Stop it."

"I was just…" Jack started

"Jealousy?" River asked teasing the Doctor. "I like it."

"It's not jealousy, it's Jack."

"I'm his wife." River stated.

"You what?" Jack was looking from River to the Doctor surprised. "You have a wife?" He started laughing

"Long story." The Doctor said.

"Actually is not." River continued "He married me so I would kill him."

"That is so you Doctor."

"What is all this noise about?" A young ginger woman appeared from somewhere in the TARDIS "River? "

"Mom?"

"Doctor!"

"Mom?" Jack asked confused.

"Amy I…" the Doctor started.

"Roryyyy."

"Yes Amy?" a sleepy Rory appeared behinf Amy, and she nodded to the group.

"Hi River?"

"Hi Dad."

_Dad?_ Jack thought.

"Rory? Are you not going to ask…"Amy started

"I…We…" The Doctor tried to explain

Jack smiled to both Rory and Amy. "Captain Jack pleasure to m…"

"Stop it!"

"What?" Jack looked at the Doctor, "I was only…"

"I know very well…"

"Can anybody tell me what is going…" Rory was not understanding what was happening.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked Rory

"Jack!"

"What Doctor, it's true I know him from somewhere."

"The Last centurion." River said.

"Right! Is that you?" Jack was smiling flirtatious to Rory.

"Who is the military guy?" Amy asked.

"Hi" Jack smiled.

"Everyone STOP!" The Doctor said. "One at a time. And Jack, don't." he turned to Jack. "Ok right, so Amy Pond, Rory Williams meet Captain Jack Harkness, an old friend."

"Jack," the Doctor continued "Amy and Rory are also River's parents, who as you already know was the person that killed me. Is all clear now?"

"Yes!" Jack seemed convinced "Except the killing part, I think." he smiled.

"So old friend." Amy was now approaching Jack, River and the Doctor. "That means you have stories right?" She smiled.

"A lot." Jack looked to Amy, "But you too look like you have some good ones." He was now looking to Rory who was approaching the group."

"No one is going to tell anything to anyone." The Doctor stated, the group just looked at him and started to laugh.

"Come on sweetie." River said taking his hand. "It's family night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are your thoughts? I really wanted to make something fun and light to read. I hope you can imagine the crazyness and confusion of Amy, Rory, River, Jack and the Doctor all togheter in the same room, trying to understand what was going on =)  
>You know your reviews are always welcome. <strong>

**R&R **


End file.
